Secrets and Shinobi Drabbles
by Meemei
Summary: Ever wonder how our favorite yaoi couples would raise their children. Find out here. MPREG. NARUSASU. LEEGAARA. SHIKANEJI. And more.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found! It's a kitty!"

Hisoka Uzumaki at he age of 5 was a very curious child. When he saw something he liked, he would immediately take it to his Father, Naruto Uzumaki the Rokudaime Hokage to see what it was exactly. At the moment, they were in the back yard of their house; Naruto, just relaxing on one of his rare days off, and Hisoka exploring the slightly forested area that lined the back yard.

At his son's exclamation of his discovery, Naruto peeked an eye open to see what had his son hyped up. Expecting to see a small kitten of some form or another, he was shacked and fearful for his son when he saw that the kitty was a huge black mountain lion. He quickly sat up from where he had been lounging on the ground and started to panic.

'Omigod! Omigod! My son's gonna get eaten by giant wildcat and I wasn't able to do anything about it. What would Sasuke say to me if he saw how I let one our children get eaten. He would tell me that he should have kept them both and then Hisoka wouldn't have gotten eaten. Or-' His thoughts cut off immediately when he noticed Hisoka had trotted right up to the large feline and was now petting it. And it was licking him back.

'Omigod! It's tasting my son to see if he would be good to eat! NO!… Wait, it's laying down. I should just stay calm and act like nothings wrong. Plus, I sense Sasuke on his way. I would never live it down if he came up on me panicking like this. So just act normal.'

"Hisoka! Sasuke and Hikaru are coming, so lets go inside and wait for them." He yelled.

"But Daddy! I want to stay out here with the kitty a little bit more," protested Hisoka.

"Now! Hisoka!" Insisted Naruto to his son.

"Alright."

When Sasuke arrived, he noted a slightly frazzled Naruto and a some-what put out Hisoka.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

"Nothing."

"Daddy's scared of cats."

"Naru-Niisan is scared of cats," spoke an, until then, silent Hikaru.

"Yeah, there was this big cat out in the back yard and Daddy was like 'Oh no! And it's gonna eat me! And-'"

"That's enough Hisoka. Why don't you go outside and show Hikaru the cat if it's still there," Sasuke suggested. He waved the unnoticed bag he had been carrying. "And when you come back, we'll all have some ice cream okay?"

"Yes! Let's go Hisoka!" They ran out the back door.

Sasuke stashed the ice cream in the freezer and walked around the kitchen table to stand in front of Naruto, who was staring at him in shock.

" That was one of Shikamaru's summons. There was an intruder in the village, and since they didn't want to bother you on your day off, he just sent a summons to watch over you."

Naruto looked relieved and embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. Relieved because there was no real threat to their son, embarrassed because he had freaked out over nothing, and annoyed because they were stopping him from performing his duties as the Hokage.

He frowned.

Sasuke cut him off before he could voice his complaints.

"Shhh…" and kissed him. " Let's enjoy this before they get back." And kissed him again.

They heard the pitter-patter of two sets of small, running feet and pulled apart. With bittersweet smiles at each other, they got up to get the things for ice cream ready. Naruto got the spoons while Sasuke got he bowls.

As Hisoka and Hikaru ran in they noticed that the atmosphere was different, a bit heavier. They looked at each other and then ran the other's parent and begged to be picked up. That always lightened the mood and it didn't fail for them now.

"So," said Naruto, "Whose up for some ice- cream?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Neji or Shikamaru. I do own Shikane though._

**Don't Walk For Mama, Walk For Food**

"Come on Shikane. Come to Mama."

1-year-old Shikane Nara just sat on the floor of the living room, staring up at his mother, Neji. For the past half-hour, Neji had been trying to convince Shikane to walk to him. He knew Shikane could walk, had done so just that morning but now, the baby only sat on the floor and stared up at Neji with the same white eyes. Neji sighed and settled back down on the couch.

"Che! Lazy child."

* * *

Two hours later, Shikane began to cry. Neji couldn't get up from the couch and was trying to coax Shikane over to him. "Come on, Kane-chan. Come to Mama so I can feed you." Shikane just cried harder. That's when Neji realized. He couldn't even get up to get his sippy-cup.

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru walked in the house after his mission to see his 1 year old crying on the floor, hair in a messy pony tail and tears and snot running down his face, and his heavily pregnant husband on the couch trying to stand up to go feed said child.

"Wow." Silence. Shikane had stopped crying and was now staring at him as if he was his savior. Neji had a similar expression on his face. Suddenly, Shikane stood up, started crying and toddled as fast as he could towards Shikamaru, arm reaching up to him. "Oh, I guys you're hungry, huh, Kane-chan," he said, bending down to pick Shikane up, who immediately stopped crying. "We'll let's get you and Mama something to eat, huh."

Neji relaxed on the couch as he listened to Shikamaru rummage around in the kitchen.

"So he won't walk for me, but he will for some food!"

A/N: I haven't updated anything in a very long time, and had the need to do something for this. Hopefully I'll have more up soon. Meemei. (If you want, you can complain about how your mad at me for not updating in a long time. It will make me fell like someone is actually reading this stuff.)


End file.
